Canaries In a Cage
by TheFeaturedCreature
Summary: Eridan never wanted Sollux to spend a week at his house. He hated him. But hate is simply another form of love, they say, and Eridan's feelings slowly begin to change. So sad he's already engaged. Victorianstuck and Humanstuck
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck... pook._

**_A/N: Hey, this Roxie (TheFeaturedCreature). This is Humanstuck and Victorianstuck (More like 19th centurystuck...). Oh, and the trolls are like... nineteen, twenty. Thanks guys! _**

Chapter One- Awake

"Go away," Eridan mumbled. "I'm _tired_."

"Your father wants you," the maid replies. "So please get dressed." Eridan opened an eye and watched the maid run out of his room. He slowly rolled out of his expensive bed. He slowly walked to his silk curtains and opened them, letting the sunshine in. He enjoyed changing in front of the window, giving the poor factory girls a taste of what they couldn't have.

Thirty minutes later, mostly spent on trying to do his red hair, he walked down to the dining room. He sat down and looked at his breakfast. Sausage and eggs. His father was punishing him.

"Pass the milk," Eridan told his father. His father looked at him and smirked. The two looked extremely alike. Same red hair, green eyes, and small nose. "I said, 'Pass the milk'."

"Is that how you talk to your father?" Mr. Ampora calmly replied. He grabbed the pitcher of milk and threw it on Eridan. "Is that _any_ way to talk to your father? No, it's not!" Eridan looked at the milk that had stained his expensive shirt. He didn't want to see what had happened to his hair. "Maryam, bring in milk for the boy." The short haired maid looked at the two Amporas and nodded.

"Fuck you," Eridan muttered under his breath. Mr. Ampora smiled.

"A marriage proposal came in last night."

"Feferi?" Eridan's green eyes lit up. Mr. Ampora laughed.

"Don't get your hopes up, boy. You know she eloped with that Captor boy _ages_ ago. She probably has three children now and is fat." Eridan's smile turned into his usual frown. "No, this girl is a servant."

"What? I will _not_ marry a servant."

"Yes, you will. The man who offered her hand in marriage also offered a dowry. A _large_ one at that."

"Who are you even talking about?" Eridan asked, looking at his father.

"Aradia Megido. As you know, that little orphan bitch was taken in by the Zahhaks, and it seems as if the older Zahhak wants to get rid of her." Eridan began to laugh. "It's not a laughing matter, boy. You're going to marry her."

"Yes, yes, sure. Like you married Miss. Serket?"

"That was different. It was... a one night stand.

"Which also resulted in the birth of that little _bitch."_

"She's your half sister, Eridan." Eridan laughed. "Go get dressed, we need to be at the Zahhak place by eleven." Eridan sighed and walked up the stairs, leaving his breakfast untouched. Moments later, Kanaya Maryam came in, holding a pitcher of milk.

"Here's the milk for Mr. Ampo-" she stopped when she realized Eridan was gone.

* * *

Eridan looked at the Zahhak house. It was smaller than his, but it was still located on the wealthier part of town. Eridan was playing with his tie when a maid opened the door, her freckled face red with excitement.

"Mr. Zahhak's been waiting for you!" she said. She looked at them. "I'm Nepeta, please come in!" She began skipping down the dark hall, her blonde curls bouncing up and down. "Come to the parlor!" She led them into a dark parlor, everything was painted blue. Absolutely everything.

Aradia Megido sat on a blue couch, her dark brown hair in a bun. She was wearing a white dress with a yellow sash. She looked sad. Next to her sat the younger Zahhak. He was recovering from yet another broken nose and his black hair was in a ponytail. On the chair next to them sat the older Mr. Zahhak, looking at the ground. The maid smiled and closed the door.

"Well?" Eridan asked. Aradia looked at him, the frown on her face becoming larger. She looked at both Zahhaks. The older one cleared his throat.

"This is Aradia Megido," he began, pointing to the only girl in the room. "We've discussed this before, but your son should know that my son has become a little _too_ attached to her." Equius stared at his father, and put a hand on Aradia's shoulder. "I found the two kissing in the kitchen. So, I'm giving her to you."

"I'm not your property," Aradia began. "We _both_ agreed to this, you f-" Equius looked at her and she stopped.

"Lovely young woman," Eridan sneered, walking up to her. "When will the wedding be?"

"In a week."

* * *

Feferi was tired of knocking on Eridan's door.

"Eridan! Please, open up!" She pounded more on the door.

"I don't think they're home, Fef," Sollux began. "Letths go, itth cold." Sollux ran a hand through his dirty blond hair and stomped his foot on the ground.

"Wait..." At that moment, a tall, red haired maid opened the door. She smiled when she saw Feferi. Even though Feferi was the governor's daughter, she was sweet and simply a pleasure to be around. "Hi, Kanaya!" she said. "Is Eridan there?"

"Yes, he is. He's in the parlor. Would you like to speak to him?" Feferi nodded. Kanaya opened the door and let the couple come inside the house. She led them to the parlor. "Mr. Ampora, someone is here to see you."

"Send them in," Eridan said, setting his pipe on the table. Feferi and Sollux slowly walked into the parlor. It was painted a pretty beige color, portraits of Eridan and his father decorating the walls. There was a fireplace, a few chairs surrounding it, and a small coffee table. Eridan's eyes widened when he saw the dark haired girl in the purple dress. "Sit down, Feferi." He looked at the man in the dark green coat. "_He_ can stay standing."

"Oh, you wouldn't deny him the right to sit, would you?" Feferi said, looking at him with wide eyes. "Please? _Please_?"

"Fine." Sollux sat next to Feferi, staring at Eridan. "So?"

"Eridan, I'm going to be gone from my home for a week, and Sollux can't stay there."

"Why ever _not_?"

"Because it's my grandmother's house, and she won't allow someone like him to stay there by himself. So I need to ask you a favor. Can he stay with you for a week?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- First Impressions

"What?" Eridan said, looking at Feferi like she was a madwoman. Feferi smiled at him.

"Can Sollux stay with you for a week?" she repeated in the same perky tone she had before. Eridan began to breathe heavily and reached for his pipe.

"Feferi, my wedding is _this_ week. I honestly do-"

"That's even better! He can be your best man. I mean, if you already don't h-" Eridan raised his hand and Feferi stopped talking. Eridan knew it was useless to fight with Feferi. She didn't like to fight. Eridan sighed. He knew that she wouldn't give up until he gave in. He put his pipe back down and stared at her. "Who are you getting married to?"

"Aradia Megido." Sollux's eyes opened wide. Aradia was his best friend. No, no, no.

"NO!" Sollux yelled. "How the _hell_ did the get thtuck with you?"

"Zahhak offered a large dowry for her. He wants to get rid of her, _Captor_. Don't worry, I don't even like her. She's too poor for my tastes." Eridan smirked. Sollux grabbed the chair, trying not to punch Eridan in the face for what he had just said. "KANAYA!" The red haired maid immediately opened the door and walked in.

"Yes, Mr. Ampora?" she asked, clutching on to her black dress. "Do you need anything?"

"Make sure the guest room is clean and nice. We have someone who will be staying with us for a week." Feferi smiled and rushed over to give him a hug. Eridan moved his hands down to where her bottom was and hugged her back. He smiled when he saw Sollux's annoyed look.

* * *

Sollux looked at the guestroom. It was almost as big as the room he shared with Feferi, with purple bedsheets and a large window. Surprisingly, Sollux liked it. Just as he began unpacking, there was a loud knock on the door.

"COME IN!" Sollux yelled. The maid, Kanaya, entered, smiling.

"Mr. Ampora would like you to come down for tea, if you please, of course," she began. "He'd like you to dress in your nicest outfit."

"Tell him I'll be down in a minute." The maid nodded and left him to change. Five minutes and three outfits later, Sollux walked down the stairs and walked into the parlor. Eridan sat next to his father, and a girl sat across the two. Aradia. She was wearing a maroon colored dress and she looked as if she was about to faint. She smiled when Sollux came inside the parlor. Sollux noticed that she didn't look so dead with that smile on her face.

"You must be Mr. Captor," Eridan's father began, standing up and shaking his hand. "I'm Mr. Ampora. Please, have a seat." Sollux sat down next to Aradia. She looked smaller than she had last time. Aradia swallowed back tears and began a small conversation with Eridan. Eridan nodded and said the usual 'uh-huh', but he kept staring at Sollux. Sollux looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"So, Miss Megido, what's your relationship with Mr. Zahhak?" Mr. Ampora began. Aradia looked at him and her brown eyes widened. She looked as if she was about to claw his eyes out.

"May I be excused?" Aradia asked. Eridan nodded and she immediately ran out. Sollux stared at Eridan. Mr. Ampora slowly walked out of the room, leaving the two alone.

"Your father really knowth how to thtick hith foot in hith mouth," Sollux began. Eridan stared at him, his eyes narrowed. "He made her cry."

"No, he didn't. He simply asked her a question," Eridan began.

"Thhe doethn't want to be your wife, and I can thee why," Sollux replied. Eridan's eyes widened.

"Excuse _you_, she's going to be lucky enough to even _sleep_ in my bed. Any other lady would be on their knees thanking me." Sollux stood up and walked toward Eridan. He grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up.

"What did you jutht thay?"

"Oh, and another thing, she's the lucky lady that _I'm_ going to... deflower." Eridan laughed at his little joke. "What woman _wouldn't_ want Eridan Ampora to deflower them?" Sollux looked at him, a look of pure hate on his face.

"Thay that again and I will _rip_ your face off."

* * *

"Aradia? Aradia?" Mr. Ampora called, trying to look for his son's fiancee. She was sitting on the steps of the large staircase. She looked up and frowned. "Come down, I need to speak to you." Aradia gingerly stood up and walked down the stairs. Mr. Ampora studied her. She was a small thing, five feet at the most, with skinny little arms and the saddest looking face. "Why are you so sad?"

"I'm getting married to your son," she replied, looking at the dark green floor.

"And that bothers you?"

"I don't love him."

"And?"

"I love Equius." Mr. Ampora chuckled and took put a finger under Aradia's chin. She looked up at him from under her long eyelashes.

"Of course you do, darling." He smiled. "Next time, though, realize what you are. You're a maid. And him? Well, he's rich. You obviously weren't good enough for his father. You're not good enough for my son, either." Without thinking, Aradia slapped him in the face. The frown on her face grew and she began breathing heavily. Mr. Ampora blinked twice. "I hope my son makes your life _miserable_, Megido, because I would."

* * *

Equius loved the way she laughed, the way she smiled, and the way she would talk when he wasn't feeling well. But she was going to leave him soon. Against her own will.

Aradia had locked herself inside her room, not even eating dinner. Equius had knocked on the door a few times and his knock had been replied with a loud sob. Equius had been sitting outside of Aradia's room for an hour and a half now. He was sick of it and decided to walk inside the room. He had the master key. He unlocked the door and walked inside the room, only to see Aradia lying on the bed, still sobbing.

Equius slowly walked up to the small, old bed and sat on it. Aradia looked up at him and shook her head. Without warning, she threw her arms around him and began sobbing into his chest.

"I don't want to marry him, Equius, I don't," she said. Equius stroked her dark hair. He had never seen Aradia cry. She put on a brave face and waited until she was at home to show her true colors. But when people were around, she put on a poker face. But right now, she was crying. Crying so hard that Equius wanted to rip his father's throat apart. "Equius, I love you."

"I do, too."

"Then take me away from here. Let's leave."

* * *

Eridan looked at his dinner. He knew it was getting cold, but he couldn't bring himself to eat it. Sollux was sitting across him, eating as if he would never see tomorrow. Eridan looked at his the seat where his father _should_ have been sitting, but he was missing. Sollux looked up from his duck and frowned when he saw Eridan.

"Ew," Sollux managed to say. Eridan looked at him, his green eyes narrowed. "Tho, how'th it going with _Aradia_?"

"Fine," Eridan lied. "We're going for a walk tomorrow to see the roses. Then, we'll have lunch together." Sollux sighed, looking back down at his duck. He poked it with his fork and sighed, putting a small piece of it into his mouth. "Why? Are you _jealous_?"

"I'm thcared for her. I'm thcared that you'll hurt her."

"I'm not even going to touch her, Captor, so she'll be just fine. I promise you that." Sollux looked at him and managed to give him a small smile. Eridan smiled back. Gosh, Sollux looked so handsome when he smiled.

"Thankth." Eridan nodded. He looked at Sollux, studying his features. That man was _handsome_. Eridan's smile turned into a frown when he realized what he was thinking. No, he couldn't be attracted to Sollux Captor. That was impossible. His frown grew bigger.

He was attracted to Sollux Captor. And he hated it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Alive

Sollux did not want to go down to breakfast. He was feeling ill and he didn't want to see Eridan's father. Not at all. He looked around his room. It was big, with a wide window that let the sunlight stream in every morning. It was alright, the bed was comfy, and it didn't smell. Sollux looked up at the ceiling and almost laughed when he saw there was a mirror. Of _course_ someone like Eridan would put a mirror on top of his bed.

Sollux got out of bed, threw on the first decent thing he could find, and walked down the stairs and into the dark dining hall. He sat next to Eridan today, not wanting to sit next to Eridan's father. Sollux began stuffing his bacon in his mouth. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he had finished his bacon.

"Eridan," Sollux asked. "Can you path the milk, pleathe?" Eridan nodded and handed him the pitcher of milk. Mr. Ampora smiled at Sollux and nodded. Sollux looked at him, a confused look on his face.

"Eridan, you should learn some lessons from this young man. He's very polite," Mr. Ampora began. "He always answers with a _please_ and _thank-you_. Unlike you, boy." Eridan grabbed the knife on his plate. He wanted to stab someone. His father. If his father was gone, he would inherit the money. At least, he _hoped _he inherited the money. It wouldn't be fair if Vriska did. She was the bastard daughter. He was the one born inside a marriage. "Did you sleep well?"

"No," Eridan replied, still looking at the knife. "I had a nightmare. About Vriska. She got the fortune." Mr. Ampora chuckled.

"I think you're making that up," Mr. Ampora began. "Isn't that right, boy?" Eridan remained silent, but he clutched the knife harder. "Anyway, I'm going to be gone for a couple of days. Eridan, be kind to our guest. Entertain him." He smiled at Sollux, who avoided eye contanct with Mr. Ampora. "You are to go to the Zahhak house today at four. Kanaya will accompany you. Tomorrow, Aradia is coming over here."

With that, Mr. Ampora walked away, leaving Sollux and Eridan alone.

* * *

Eridan and Sollux had been sitting in the dining room for what seemed like hours. They hadn't made small talk at all. Hell, they hadn't even _looked_ at each other. Eridan was busy playing with an uneaten biscuit and Sollux was busy stirring sugar into his milk. Eridan was getting annoyed by Sollux's stirring. The metal spoon clanging against the porcelain cup was becoming a nuisance on Eridan's sensitive ears.

"Stop that," Eridan said. "Stop it."

"Thtop what?" Sollux asked, looking up from his cup. Eridan looked at Sollux. Damn it, he was perfect. Big eyes, the hair, a perfect, pert nose.

"Stop stirring."

"I'm bored," Sollux replied. He cracked a smile. Sure, he didn't like Eridan, but he couldn't deny that Eridan was amusing.

"I am too," Eridan replied. He smiled back. "So, tell me about Feferi." He looked down at his uneaten biscuit and took a bite. "How is she treating you? Does she talk about me?"

"No," Sollux replied. "Thhe doethn't talk about you at _all_. I barely even thee her anymore. Thhe'th alwayth gone, doing important buthineth."

"Do you think she's cheating on you?" Sollux looked at Eridan, trying to choke back tears. He had thought about it, but he had never really been plagued by thought. He would always dismiss it. But now that someone else had said it, he thought twice about it.

"No, I don't."

"You sure?" Eridan walked over to where Sollux was sitting and sat next to him. "You know, Feferi and I were engaged. But she left me for you. So why wouldn't she leave you for someone else?" Sollux slapped Eridan in the face.

Eridan returned the slap with a kiss.

* * *

Four o'clock. Eridan was late to the Zahhak household. He ran as fast as he could, but he still wasn't on time. It was four thirty by the time he came to the Zahhak house. As usual, the bubbly little maid, Nepeta, led him to the parlor, were a dead looking Aradia was sitting, reading a book. She put the book down when Eridan came in.

"Mr. Ampora," she said. "How are you today?"

"Fine," he said, sitting next to her. Mr. Zahhak sat in a chair near them. Ah, yes, a chaperone. Aradia was incredibly quiet today, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone.

"I need to use the restroom," Aradia began. Mr. Zahhak nodded in reply and Aradia ran out of the parlor. Eridan stared at Mr. Zahhak.

"What's her problem?" Eridan asked.

"She hasn't been feeling well these past few days. It's such a coincidence. I hope she doesn't faint on her wedding day," Mr. Zahhak said. Eridan looked at him, and Mr. Zahhak laughed. "You'll enjoy her, that's for sure. I've heard her talking with my son. She's quite an interesting girl."

"I can believe that," Eridan lied. He simply couldn't believe that. Aradia seemed to be a very _dead_ girl. Like she was emotionless and was oblivious to Eridan. She came back and sat next to Eridan. "How are you today?" Aradia looked at him, her brown eyes looking empty.

"I'm fine," she replied. "How are you today?"

"Fine," Edidan said. "We've been through this before Aradia."

"Aradia," Mr. Zahhak interrupted, trying to stop a possible fight. "Tell Eridan about...what you were talking about with my son." Aradia's eyes instantly lighted up.

"Well," she began, smiling. "I thought we could go on a trip to Egypt someday. I've always wanted to see the pyramids and the library there. It would be fun." She smiled a hopeful smile. Eridan looked a her and kised her cheek.

"Of course," he replied. "You'll be my princess." Aradia's smile became wider. Perhaps she _was_ interesting.

* * *

Sollux looked at the ring on his finger. His wedding band. The one that Feferi bought because Sollux couldn't afford it. No, Feferi couldn't be cheating on Sollux. They had a little girl together. It was impossible. No, no, she loved him. He was sure of it.

He took off his wedding band and shoved it in his pants pocket. Sollux looked at his tea. Where was Eridan? Where? All he could do was wait. Luckily, Eridan walked into the parlor and sat next to Sollux.

"So, how are you?" Eridan asked. Sollux looked up and sighed.

"It wath fine, completely fine. You?" Sollux responded.

"All right, Aradia was happy today. Interesting girl." Sollux sighed.

"I wath thinking about what you thaid about Feferi. Maybe you're right. Maybe thhe _ith_ cheating on me." Eridan looked at him. Sollux sighed. He looked at him. "Can I athk you a favor?"

"What?"

"Kith me, you fool."


	4. Chapter 4

_C_hapter Four- Family Matters

_'Why are we doing this?'_ Eridan thought as he kissed Sollux harder than before. '_I hate you so, so, so much. You took my lovely Feferi away from me.'_ But instead of pushing him away, he continued to kiss Sollux even _harder_. Sollux stopped and looked at him with adoring eyes. He panted for breath and sat up on the couch. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Well," Sollux began. "_That_ wath interethting." Eridan nodded, but said nothing. What would happen if his father found out about this? He would kill him. And what about Aradia? Sure, she probably wouldn't be devastated, but Eridan knew that Mr. Zahhak would. Eridan sighed. "Why did we do that?"

"I have no idea," Eridan replied. That was a flat out lie. Eridan knew _exactly_ why. He was attracted to the blonde man sitting next to him. He smiled. "I still hate you, you know." Sollux nodded and looked down at the carpet. "And I still think you're ugly."

"Now, _that_, Ampora, ith _very_ immature. What are you? Three? That'th thomething I would tell my older thithter when I wath three." Sollux said.

"Shut up," Eridan replied to Sollux's remark. Sollux laughed for a moment and stood up. "You're excused."

"Fuck you," Sollux replied, not noticing Kanaya walk into the room. She was incredibly quiet and her face went pale when she heard Sollux's language. Kanaya was tempted to tell him not to use that kind of language, but she remembered the last time she had corrected someone. Eridan had slapped her in the face. Kanaya had hit him back and ran off.

"Mr. Ampora," she began. Sollux looked at her.

"I'm _tho_ thorry," Sollux said. Kanaya smiled at him. He wasn't that bad.

"It's alright," Kanaya replied. She looked at Eridan, who was trying to fix his hair. "Mr. Ampora, your sister is here to see you." Eridan's eyes almost fell out of their sockets when Kanaya mentioned his sister. Oh gosh, not _that _bitch. Eridan hated her. "Should I send her in?" Eridan managed a small nod and Kanaya ran out of the parlor. Eridan looked at Sollux, his eyes too wide.

"What'th your problem now?" Sollux asked.

"My sister just decided to show up, that fucking bitch just decided to show up!" Eridan yelled as the most beautiful woman Sollux had ever seen entered the room with a flourish.

Sollux felt his jaw drop as she twirled around and smiled at him. She had blonde hair which was in a bun. Unfortunately, the bun was beginning to unravel. Eridan's sister had a cream colored skin tone and was incredibly _tall_. She was curvy and her dress had a low neckline, showing off her incredible cleavage.

"Hi," she said, sitting next to Sollux. "I'm Vriska Serket, Eridan's half sister." Eridan frowned. "Who are you?"

"Thollux Captor," Sollux said, holding his hand out. Vriska shook it and smiled at Eridan. Sollux smiled.

"Eridan," Vriska said, acknoledging her brother"I missed you, baby brother."

"I was born in February, you were born on _Halloween_. I was born _before_ you." Eridan said smugly. Vriska laughed and took out the pins from her bun.

"Same thing, math's stupid." Sollux looked at Vriska. He actually _enjoyed_ mathematics.

"I actually like math," Sollux said. Vriska looked at him. "I think it'th fun."

"What?" Vriska raised a pale eyebrow and batted her eyelashed. "Well, I guess you could teach me."

"Stop hitting on him, he wouldn't _court_ you," Eridan said. "His taste in women is much more _sophisticated_ than what you are." Vriska looked at him for a moment and then closed her eyes.

"What ever do you mean, brother dear?"

"You're a little slut, Vriska."

"And you are, too." Vriska stood up and grabbed Eridan by his tie.

"What did you just say?" She slapped him in the face. Sollux looked at Eridan for a moment and grabbed Vriska by the waist. Sollux pulled Vriska away from Eridan and pushed her on the couch. She looked at Sollux. "What was that for? Are you dating him? Don't tell me. I'll enjoy the thought of the both of you kissing." Sollux and Eridan only looked at each other, not saying a word. How did she know? No one had been there to see them, so how did she _know_? "And I'll enjoy it even more when I tell Father."

* * *

Eridan needed to take a walk. He hoped that Kanaya hadn't said anything to Vriska about what was going on between Sollux and him. No one needed to know. He walked down a dark alley, humming an old tune that his father used to sing to him as young child in his lovely tenor voice.

Aradia was walking down the same dark alley, singing a small song in her high soprano. Her voice got louder as she hit the higher notes, mixing with the low hum of Eridan. The two were now standing face to face. Before either could say a word, Eridan pressed his warm lips on her lips. Slowly, he stuck his tongue in between her lips and moaned. Eridan was going to sleep with Aradia tonight now that he had found her. He was going to make sure to prove Vriska wrong. Well-partially wrong.

"Hello," he said, breaking the kiss. Aradia looked at him and smiled. "I didn't think I would be seeing you here. Would you like to go to my house tonight? It's getting late." Aradia looked at him and a sly smile formed on her mouth. She laughed.

"Oh, Eridan, I know what you want to do," Aradia began. "I know _exactly_ what you want to do." Eridan chuckled and put a finger under her chin.

"Are you going to please me, _wife_?" Aradia laughed and kissed him. "Come home with me." He held out his hand. Slowly, she put her tiny hand in his and allowed herself to be taken to his home.

* * *

Aradia gasped for air, her eyes incredibly huge. Well, _that_ had been an interesting experience. Eridan looked at her and stroked her hair. It was thick and dirty. Aradia looked at him, smiling, masking the pain she felt at the moment.

"Aradia," he mumbled, sitting up on the bed. "Aradia, please, just a little more." Aradia looked at him for a moment and pulled the covers over herself.

"Are you really begging me? Are you just _that_ desperate that you're begging a _maid_?" She responded to his plea. "I don't feel well, so no." Eridan groaned and kissed her cheek. He got under the covers and put his hand on her chest. He could feel it rising up and down as she breathed. "Stop it, Eridan. Just stop it." Aradia pushed his hand away and closed her eyes.

Eridan was awake all night, thinking. He knew that Vriska had heard the pounding against the walls and the other noises. He also knew that Sollux had heard it, too. Sollux. He felt like had betrayed Sollux. And he had.

* * *

Vriska looked at the glass of wine in her hand. She brought it up to her nose and smelled it. The sweet smell made her feel a little lightheaded, but it was a good feeling. She laughed. She felt good, especially after what Kanaya had told her. Of _course_ Kanaya would tell Vriska about Eridan's secret relationship. Kanaya was madly in love with her.

"Redheads," she mumbled. "Who understands them?" She took another sip of wine and smiled. "When Father finds out...it's going to be hilarious." She laughed. There was a knock on the door and Vriska rolled her eyes and let out a groan. "Come in." The door opened slowly and Kanaya entered the room. Vriska stood up and smiled. She was even _taller_ than Kanaya.

"How are you, Miss Serket?" Kanaya asked. "Do you want another glass of wine?"

"No," Vriska said, flipping her blonde hair. "I do feel lonely, though." She walked toward Kanaya. "Would you mind keeping me company?"

"If you'd like," Kanaya said, looking at the floor.

"Sit down." Vriska motioned toward the couch. Kanaya gingerly sat down and Vriska pulled a wine bottle out from under the bed. "Here, take a swig." She opened it and the smell of wine filled the room.

"Oh, I co-" Before Kanaya could finish, Vriska had stuck the bottle in Kanaya's mouth and forced her to drink. Kanaya took slow, uneasy swallows before she pushed herself away from the bottle. She already felt lightheaded.

"Oh, gosh, you drank half of the damn bottle. Congratulations, Maryam, not even _I_ can do that." Kanaya looked at her, her eyes wide and she looked like she was about to cry. "Oh, Maryam, don't worry about it. I needed to get rid of that bottle anyway." She sat on Kanaya's lap and began playing with Kanaya's hair. "Maryam, tell me about...Eridan's relationship with Sollux."

"Well, um..." Vriska kissed Kanaya's cheek, causing her to blush. "I saw that the two were kissing. The door was barely open, but I could see just fine through the crack." Vriska smiled and kissed Kanaya.

"Thank you, darling," she replied. '_I can't wait to tell Father.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Daddy Dearest

"Oh, _Daddy!_" Vriska yelled, running down the main hall of her father's house. "Daddy, where _are_ you?" Vriska opened the door to the parlor. No one was there. Great. Vriska ran up the stairs and into his father's study. She sighed with relief when she saw her father in the study, signing papers. "There you are. I've been looking for you."

"What do you want, Vriska?" Mr. Ampora replied, not looking up to see his daughter. "I'm incredibly busy, so make this qu-"

"Sollux was making out with Eridan." Mr. Ampora's head immediately went up and he stared at his daughter with a look of pure hate. He knew that his freckled face was incredibly red, but he didn't care.

"Vriska Annaliese Serket, do not _ever_ lie to me again that way. You and I both know that is _not_ true. When you're ready to stop lying, you can come and talk to me." Vriska felt her jaw drop. She had told the truth. Kanaya had told her. Why would Vriska lie? "Don't look at me that way. You and I both know that you just want the fortune."

"That is _not_ true," Vriska said. Now she very well knew that _that _was a lie. She wanted to get that fortune so badly, it hurt. "I just thought you might want to know about what your son was doing behind your back. But I guess you didn't want that. Also, he had sex with Aradia. I could hear it." Just to make a bigger impact, Vriska smiled and said. "Oh, I could hear the whips, too. You should have _heard_ Aradia. She was absolutely loud. So sad you just came this morning."

"Vriska, I'm honestly _not_ in the mood," Mr. Ampora said. "And, did you see Eridan kissing Mr. Captor?"

"No, but Kanaya told me." Mr. Ampora looked at Vriska smirked.

"Kanaya is just trying to get revenge against her mother's death. She knows what I did to her." Mr. Ampora smiled. "Beautiful young woman, light brown hair and jade colored eyes. Yes, lovely. Too bad she had to die. Now go, Vriska." Vriska stomped out of the study. Mr. Ampora's smile faded away and was replaced by a frown.

Was Sollux with Eridan? Mr. Ampora looked at the floor.

There was only one way to find out.

* * *

Eridan smiled and kissed Aradia's cheek. She slowly woke up, the ache in between her legs was dull now. She managed a small smile back and cuddled up against Eridan. Eridan wrapped his arms around her. He felt a feel of betrayal when he did that. What would Sollux think about this when he had heard Eridan and Aradia having sex? Did he think that Eridan was being a whore?

Of course, Eridan was a bit of a whore, throwing himself onto every woman he could find that would accept his advances. And the truth was, Eridan was simply desperate. Desperate for a woman to hold him in his arms and rock him to sleep. Rock him to sleep, something his mother never did.

"Mr. Ampora?" Kanaya said, coming into the room. She didn't even acknoledge the naked Aradia. "Your father wants to see you now. Right now." Eridan rolled his eyes and covered his chest with a sheet.

"Tell him I'll be down there in a minute," he replied. "I need to get dressed." Kanaya walked out of the room quickly and let Eridan get dressed. He smiled and planted a soft kiss on Aradia's lips. Eridan wriggled into his underclothes and suit. He ran into his father's study. His father was sitting down in his usual chair, a cup of coffee in his hand. "Father, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Eridan, I did," Mr. Ampora replied calmly. "It's come to my attention that you have been having an affair with Mr. Captor. Is this true, my son?" Eridan looked at the floor. "Boy, is this true?" Eridan kept looking down at the floor. "ERIDAN!"

"Leave me the fuck alone. Why do you think that everything Vriska tells you is _true_? It's not. She's just a fucking bitch who wants money."

"Don't you _dare_ talk about your sister that way." Eridan looked at his father and smirked.

"Fine, yes, I've been having a fucking affair with Sollux. What are you going to do about it, Father?" Mr. Ampora's eyes widened.

"The wedding's moved to today, three in the afternoon."

* * *

Vriska studied Sollux. He was sitting in the parlor, trying not to look at Vriska. He stared at his tea cup and sighed. Vriska smiled and opened her mouth to say something

"What?" Sollux said before Vriska could begin. "What do you want? Eridan'th a fucking liar. He alwayth wath, alwayth will."

"Oh, Sollux, I'm so sorry," Vriska said, putting her hand on his leg. "I know that my brother's a manipulative bastard." She began to gently stroke his cheek. She slowly kissed his lips. Sollux, in return, pushed her away.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"Eridan lacks certain things. One of them is seduction. He's a whiny little idiot who will never get _anyone_ in bed."

"Then why wath he fucking Aradia?" Vriska looked down and thought about the question for a moment. She responded the question with a kiss. She looked at Sollux.

"You think I'm attractive, don't you?" Vriska smiled and kissed him harder. Sollux returned the kiss and intertwined his fingers in Vriska's hair. Vriska pinned him onto the couch and began unbuttoning his shirt. Sollux pushed her back.

"Thtop that, pleathe," Sollux said. He got off of the couch and ran out of the parlor, his hair a mess and his shirt still unbuttoned. Vriska laughed and drank from the tea cup. She would get Sollux. If that was the last thing she'd do.

* * *

Aradia looked at the altar, which was about twenty feet away from where she was standing. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was unusually pale, and her white dress was big and poofy. It looked like the biggest cupcake Aradia had ever seen. Nepeta placed the wreath of flowers over her head. She handed her the bouquet of lillies.

"Thank you," Aradia whispered. Nepeta smiled and left. Aradia would be walking down the aisle today. Her father was dead, she had no brothers, and all her cousins were women. She sighed and looked back at the doors. She could run away now. Run away with Equiu-

The music started and Aradia had no choice but to walk toward the aisle. She stared at the floor. This wasn't a walk to start a new life. This was a walk of shame. She knew Mr. Ampora was smiling a smile of happiness and success, while Eridan was looking at Aradia like she was a piece of meat. She let Eridan lift her veil.

If one asked Aradia how the wedding went, she would reply with an 'I don't know.' Aradia couldn't pay attention. She wanted to leave and run away with Equius. She stared at him the entire time. He sighed and blew her a kiss.

"You may kiss the bride," the pastor said. Eridan slid his arm around Aradia's waist and pulled her closer to him. Just as his lips were about to meet hers, a small voice yelled something.

"STOP THE WEDDING!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- Unravel

Aradia's knight in shining armor had not come in shining armor. It had come in a tattered blue dress with blonde ringlets all over the place. She breathed hard and managed a small smile. Nepeta Leijon was her knight in shining armor.

"Please, stop the wedding!" Nepeta yelled again. The pastor wordlessly closed his Bible and stared at Eridan for a moment. Mr. Zahhak's eyes narrowed and Equius managed a hopeful smile. "Can't you _see_? Aradia isn't in love with Eridan, so why is she marrying him? Marriage is supposed to be about love, right?"

"You're ridiculous," Mr. Ampora said, coming up to Nepeta. "Do you know that no one gets married for love? It's for money...and maintaining a good reputation."

"My mom married for love. She was in love with my step dad...and then he got killed and Mama was never the same again." Nepeta looked at Mr. Ampora and both Zahhaks. "Mama loved him." Mr. Ampora let out a laugh and grabbed Nepeta by the hair. Nepeta yelped and the elder Ampora threw her onto the grouund.

"Keep on going, I don't have all day. Eridan, kiss her and get it over with." Eridan smiled and pressed his lips on Aradia's. There were tears running down Aradia's face as she tried to push herself away from him. He broke the kiss abruptly and a half ass cheer came from Mr. Zahhak. Aradia ran down the aisle and into the small prep room located in the back of the chapel.

Equius walked after her, opening the door slowly. He found Aradia changing out of her wedding dress. She looked like a goddess. Beautiful, ethereal. But so sad, as if the sorrow of the world had been given to her. She looked up and managed a brave smile.

"Aradia," Equius whispered. "I'm taking you away. I'll meet you on the train at midnight."

* * *

Eridan Ampora was in the mood to make love to his new bride on the train. She assured him that he could when they came to their destination. For now, he was stuck waiting. Aradia was curled up on the seat, absorbed in some stupid history book. She looked happy, lost in her own little world. Eridan looked out the window. Sollux was probably getting ready to leave back home without so much as a goodbye to Eridan.

"Aradia," Eridan began. "Put the book down. Now." Aradia looked up at him with her big, brown eyes. "Aradia Ampora, put the damn book down before I fuck your face up."

"No," she replied calmly. Then her face got red. "I'm not going to let you fuck my face up."

"What did you just say? I own you now. You are _mine_." He grabbed her wrist and slapped her face. Aradia yelped. "You're mine, my darling."

"I'm not your property," Aradia said. "I'm not anyone's property."

"A..." Eridan replied her statement with a kiss. Aradia pulled his hair and tried to push him off of her. She succeeded. "Aradia, why won't you love me? Everyone's left me." Eridan began to cry. "My mother has, Father, Feferi, Sollux, and now you?" For a moment, Aradia wanted to hug him. Instead, she slapped him back.

"I need to use the lavatory," Aradia said, running out of her train cabin. Aradia ran into the small lavatory and looked at her face. There was a red hand print where she had been slapped. She groaned.

She was supposed to meet Equius in a minute in the dining hall. She ran down to the dining hall and smiled in relief when she saw him. She ran up to him and he lifted her up, kissing her neck. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Get off on this stop, in about two minutes," Equius replied. She kissed his lips as he ran a finger down her face. He looked at the hand print on her face. "Who did this to you?" Aradia smiled.

"Eridan."

"Where is he?" Equius wanted to mess Eridan up. No one touched Aradia. _No one._ "I cannot believe he would do this to you." Aradia smiled.

"Let's go, Equius. Let's just start a new life together." The train stopped and the two walked out of the train, hand in hand, ready to face the world.

* * *

Sollux Captor stared at Vriska. My gosh, she was putting on quite a show for him. She removed every article of clothing she had on slowly, dancing exotically to an imaginary tune. And Sollux was there, watching the entire thing. Vriska smiled and got on top of him.

"Let's do this, Captor," Vriska said. I had been Sollux's idea in the first place. He needed to get Ampora out of his mind. She pressed her lips on his and ripped his clothes off of him. "Sollux...I'm ready." She cackled and Sollux sighed. He wanted to punch Vriska in the face and run after Eridan. He loved him. He did. He had to go after him.

"Vrithka, thtop," Sollux said, pushing her off of him. She frowned. "You'll underthtand later." With that, he wriggled into his pants and ran out. Mr. Ampora watched the shirtless boy run out of the house, chuckling.

'_I'm coming after you, Ampora, wait for me, I'm coming for you,'_ Sollux thought.

* * *

Eridan Ampora arrived at his destination the next morning, alone and holding his head up high. Aradia had run away. She had left him, to go to someplace he didn't know about. It was her loss. No one would hire a girl like Aradia and she would become a prostitute. She would come back to his place, holding a baby in one arm and leading another, begging him to take her back.

He chuckled, knowing that this scenario was highly unlikely to happen. Megido was a hard worker. Eridan looked at the train station. It was busy, people hurrying, trying to catch their trains. Eridan looked at Aradia's suitcase and opened it. There was barely any clothing in there, only a few things. One thing stood out. A photograph.

Eridan looked at it for a moment. It was a picture of a woman who looked like Aradia, with the exception of a baby bump, and a man who was looking at her, a look of pure admiration.

Aradia's parents. He held back tears, remebering his family picture. Just him and his father. No mother. Eridan sighed and stood up to leave.

"AMPORA!" someone yelled, causing Eridan to look back. He smiled when he saw Sollux. "AMPORA!" Eridan began running toward Sollux, crying tears of joy. Sollux wasn't mad at him, he loved him. Someone loved Eridan. He wasn't alone anymore. And just as Eridan reached Sollux, blood splattered all over his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- Deliverance

The world seemed to stop for Eridan. People in the train station stopped to see the young man who was lying on the floor. Eridan looked at Sollux, who was writhing in pain. He had been shot in the stomach and had a hand on his chest. His mustard colored coat was stained with red and he was breathing hard.

Eridan slowly looked up to see his father with a gun in one hand and a pleased expression. His father had tried to kill his lover. How could he? This was his father. The man who taught him how to walk, to talk, and to not shit in his pants. This man had helped make him. Eridan looked into his father's green eyes and began to cry.

Ever so slowly, he reached into his pant's pocket with a freckled hand and pulled out a small dagger. It was beautifully designed, _Eridan_ carved on the steel of the dagger. It had been a present from Feferi, before she left him for Sollux. The man he now loved.

He was going to kill his father.

Eridan ran toward his father and stabbed the knife into his chest.

"Why would you do this to me?" Eridan cried, ignoring the shocked looks of the crowd. Someone had already gone to call the police. "I thought you loved me, Father. You hate me!"

"Eridan," his father gasped. "I was doing this for your own good." He fell onto the floor and closed his eyes. Eridan watched in horror as he began to realize that his father was dead. His father was really dead. No, Eridan had _not_ killed his father. He looked back and saw Sollux. He was gasping, but managed a smile. Eridan ran back to him.

"Eridan, why the fuck did you do that?" he said with a smile. "It'th only a flethh wound." Eridan laughed and helped Sollux up.

"Hey, we'll go get you a doctor, okay?"

"Thure."

"We have to run, though," Eridan whispered. "Or they'll find us. I'll help you run." And while all the people were busy trying to revive the elder Ampora, the two young men ran out of the train station.

* * *

"Can't you let us stay in a damn room for the night?" Eridan asked, looking at the young man who was standing behind the hotel counter. He looked at him. "My friend here is dying and he needs to lie down."

"Fine, you can stay in Room 67," the young man said, handing him the keys. "But only for tonight. I'm not letting you stay for free, either, so you'd better pay tomorrow." Eridan grumbled and walked with Sollux to Room 67. He undressed Sollux and helped him into bed. Sollux had a fever, and his gunshot wound was already infected. Eridan had to call a doctor.

But did they even _know_ what doctor to call? The two were lost in a city that they didn't know. Eridan kissed Sollux's burning cheek and went outside to get a doctor.

Sollux fell asleep a few minutes after Eridan left, dreaming of idiotic and nonsensical things. When Eridan came back with a doctor, Sollux was laughing wildly in his sleep.

"He must be hallucinating," the young doctor said. "I'll try to help him, Mr. Ampora. But I can't promise anything."

* * *

Aradia looked at her reflection. She felt terrible. She had been feeling terrible ever since she got off the train. Her tan complexion was as pale as Equius' milk and she wanted to die.

"Equius," she croaked. The two had found an apartment in the bad part of Chicago. Equius was reluctant at first, but Aradia assured him that she would be alright. She saw the looks of the people staring at Equius. What was a young man of the upper class doing in the slums of Chicago? But they did nothing about it, just stared.

Equius ran into the restroom and helped Aradia up on her feet.

"Aradia, are you alright? Do you need a doctor?" he asked. She smiled. She hadn't told Equius yet, but she knew it herself.

"Yes, I'm fine, darling," she said. "I need some rest. And water. I love you." Equius smiled and helped her onto the bed. She closed her eyes for a moment and let Equius get some water for her.

"Aradia, are you hiding something from me?"

"Yes." She smiled mischeviously.

"What is it?" Aradia just smiled. Her lips were sealed.

* * *

The doctor had patched up Sollux and he seemed to be getting a little better. Eridan had dismissed the doctor an hour ago and was holding Sollux's hand now.

"Will you thtop?" Sollux said, smiling grimly. "I'm not dead yet, Ampora. Anyway, I only left you a piece of chicken in my will."

"Shut up, Captor, you're not going to die."

"Yeth I am, Ampora, yeth I am. We all die." Sollux smiled. "Tho, what are we going to do once we get out of here?"

"I have no idea."

"The authoritieth are looking for you, Ampora." Eridan laughed. "We have to run." Eridan nodded. He knew they had to run. They had to, otherwise they'd get caught.

"Yeah, we have to run. Like we always do."

"Yep, that'th all we ever do." They were fugitives now, at least Eridan was. But he didn't care. He was going to run with Sollux. He loved him and he would protect him. But he had killed his own father, and that was killing him inside. There was a knock on the door and Eridan groaned. He reluctantly opened it.

"Mr. Ampora," the officer began. "You're going to come with us."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight-Fate

_Author's Note: Wow, eight chapters and I'm done...it was pretty short. I'd really like to thank everyone who reviewed, as well as the people who follow me on Archive of Our Own. You guys are awesome! Lots of love-_

_Roxie_

"Eridan Ampora, you have been found guilty and sentenced to death by hanging," the judge spoke, looking at his script. Eridan was going to die. He didn't care. He had spent a week in prison, waiting for his sentence. He knew that he would have been found guilty either way. He was escorted back to his cell, thinking about Sollux. Only Sollux.

He didn't care when he was going to die. He just wanted to know what had happened to Sollux. Had he lived? Had he died? Eridan wanted to know. And badly.

He leaned his head against the rough wall and sighed. He could hear the other men singing, fighting, and talking about women. He had no cell mate. He was alone. He was a killer. Who was going to be executed.

"You," a man called out, pointing at Eridan. Eridan looked at the man. "What are you doin' here? You look fancy."

"I killed a man," Eridan mumbled. "My father."

"You're the Ampora man killer, eh?"

"Mhm."

"I'm sorry about that. So, what's your sentence?"

"Death." Eridan heard a few men 'woo' when they heard his sentence. A murderer needed to be murdered. An eye for an eye. Eridan chuckled a little. "Say, do you have whiskey?"

"I snuck some in when I got here," the man replied. He stuck his arm in between the bars. Eridan followed suit and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. He opened it and took a swig. "To us prisoners, eh?"

"Yes, to us prisoners. Let's continue the party when we burn, shall we?"

* * *

"He's going to die," Equius said, reading the newspaper. "Eridan killed his father and he's going to be hung. Tomorrow. It seems just like yesterday that he killed his father." Of course, Equius knew better. Aradia already had a small baby bump forming. It had definitely been a few months since his father was killed. "Do you want to go?"

"And pack a picnic?" she asked, looking at the dirty dishes. "Sure, why not. It's not _every_ day we get to throw a corpse party in this damn place."

"Good, we can take the nine o clock train. How does that sound?" Aradia smiled and went over to where Equius was sitting. She sat on his lap and kissed his forehead.

"That sounds wonderful."

"Well then, Miss Megido, we'd better get going."

* * *

Sollux Captor read the article twice. His love was going to die. He had been living in this foggy port town for a few months now, sending Feferi a letter that stated they were to get divorced. But Eridan was going to die. Sollux swallowed back tears and walked into a small general store. He almost had a heart attack when he saw Feferi there.

"Hi, Sollux," she said. Their daughter, Lily, was hiding behind her mother's elaborate purple dress. "Did you hear what Eridan did? I'm glad that he's getting executed. He didn't need to do that."

"Fef," Sollux began, "Do you know who Mr. Ampora thhot?" Feferi looked at him with wide eyes. "Me. I _love_ Eridan. I don't want him to die."

"Well, it's too late now. He hangs at 4 in the afternoon."

"No, it's not too late." With that, Sollux ran out of the shop and into the cold, foggy day with hope.

* * *

Eridan stood on the pedestal. He didn't want to see the faces of all the people that were watching him, eating and laughing. This was an execution. Unfortunately, his society promoted executions as 'fun'. Yeah, it was fun. As long as you weren't the one getting executed.

The executioner put the noose around his neck. He closed his eyes. This was really happening. He was really going to die.

"THTOP!" Eridan opened his eyes. Sollux was coming. He was going to save him. He wasn't goi-

Sollux stared at Eridan, who was hanging from a tree. The executioner had opened the door of the pedestal, causing Eridan to fall-and get hung. Sollux ran up to Eridan and kissed him. He didn't care what anyone else thought anymore. He was dead. Eridan was dead.

Sollux didn't know what to do anymore. But he couldn't give up know. He was going to continue his life for Eridan. He was going to do everything for Eridan. He had been the person who had taken him out of his cage. He wasn't a canary in a cage anymore. He was an eagle now, soaring across the sky.

"I love you."

_Author's Note: You all hate me for killing him off. If you know my stories, they seldom have happy endings. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all for your reviews._

_Also, an alternate version of this story is up on Archive of our own under the user: SagittariusPrincess (Me). There WILL be a different ending to that one. _


End file.
